Studies of cancer among Chinese and Japanese in the U.S. and homeland counterparts are conducted to ascertain the transitional effect a geographical and generational (nativity) levels, and to elicit clues to the mapping out of cancer prevention and control programs for U.S. Orientals and other populations. The past limitation on U.S. Chinese studies was resolved by the release of the 1975 People's Republic of China (PRC) national mortality survey findings. Studies include: A study of cancer mortaility among the Chinese in the U.S. (by nativity), Hong Kong, and Guangdong province in the PRC. A second project examines cancer mortality among Chinese in Singapore and the two provinces of Taiwan and Fujian. A third study ascertains health risks for Chinatowners in San Francisco and New York City, with particular reference to cancer control and prevention. A fourth study analyzed the incidence, mortality, and survival statistics on Chinese and Japanese groups in the SEER areas of San Francisco and Hawaii and incidence data on Los Angeles. Emphasis is placed on implications for the initiation of community-specific cancer control programs. Future plans include extending the 1960 and 1970 U.S. data and comparable statistics on Asian Chinese for a two decade trend analysis; exploring the possibility of ascertaining the health status of U.S. Filipinos; initiating field studies on life style changes in relation to cancern control and prevention; and obtaining from the PRC survey and case-control studies data on (1) Soil and water in relation to exophageal cancer; (2) Liver cancer and hepatitis; and (3) Stomach cancer in two high risk areas, with the purpose of testing an innovative statistical method for one set of data.